


Something About Her

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, idk wtf to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: Harvey meets Donna Paulsen when she shows up drunk at his door at 3am. Somehow it’s the best thing that ever happened to him.





	1. Drunk and (Not) Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about college aus and I was thinking about darvey and this happened.

Harvey was jolted awake by someone trying to break down his door.

He sat up in bed, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on as he grabbed his phone to check the time.

The confusion that clouded his brain only increased when he saw that it was three in the goddamn morning and _what the fuck was going on?_

Some distant survival instinct within him whispered that an intruder was going to kill him and he should grab a weapon. At the same time, the logical part of his mind slowly awoke and told him that the chances of someone trying to kill him at his college dorm were extremely low.

Suddenly, a voice joined in with the pounding that was beginning to hurt his ears.

It sounded like... _a girl?_

_I knew you would be too much of a coward to let me in. You are such a piece of shit and you know what...fuck you. Just fuck you and fuck that girl who looks like a Victoria’s Secret model that you fucked behind my back when you were supposedly in love with me and...you’re the biggest asshole in the whole world..._

Harvey stared in the direction of the muffled outbursts with wide eyes as the ramblings stopped for a moment.

_What the fuck?_

But then the noise picked up again and he knew he needed to do something before the entire floor gathered outside his room with pitchforks.

Climbing out of bed, he shuffled towards the door, his limbs still heavy with sleep.

He was completely prepared to have it out with whoever dragged him out of his slumber at this ungodly hour on one of the rare occasions he didn’t need to pull an all nighter to finish some assignment but every angry word died on his tongue at the sight of the girl standing in the hallway.

The first thing he noticed was her fiery hair and he couldn’t help but think that it matched her temper perfectly. The second thing that captured his attention were her swollen eyes rimmed in red. And the third was the fact that she smelled like a whole bar. Or maybe ten.

Something within him also registered that she was beautiful but he quickly shoved the thought aside because _now was not the time._

Those eyes of hers bulged in a mixture of horror and surprise as she took Harvey in.

“You’re not Richard,” she stated after a moment.

“No,” was his simple reply.

The seconds ticked by, filled with silence as they stared at each other.

“I’m..so sorry,” she blurted out suddenly. “I didn’t...I got the wrong room. _Obviously_. I didn’t mean to wake you I’m so- _shit_ -”

“Hey,” Harvey interrupted softly because she appeared to be on the verge of bursting into tears. “It’s okay.”

The girl nodded, as if she didn’t trust herself to speak and his chest ached for her.

He hoped Richard was having a shit night wherever he was.

“I um..I should go,” she said after a while.

However, she was _very_ drunk and not in the best place emotionally and Harvey didn’t think it was wise for her to wander around by herself in such a state.

“Wait,” he said as she turned away, gently reaching out and grabbing ahold of her wrist.

She looked up at him and a feeling Harvey never experienced before tugged at his stomach.

“You could...you could crash here tonight if you want.”

This time he was the one struggling to string together a decent sentence.

“Oh I’m fine really,” she said weakly.

It hit him then that of course she would refuse he was some strange guy not to mention _he was still creepily holding on to her and this was probably raising so many red flags._

In an instant he dropped her arm, pulling away as if she burned him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean...I wasn’t trying...my roommate is staying with his girlfriend tonight so there’s an empty bed that you could sleep in. That’s all I meant I swear.”

He was babbling. Harvey Specter didn’t babble and yet here he was like a damn fool.

But for the first time since he laid eyes on her, she smiled.

It was a little thing but it was still _something_. He wanted to see more of it.

“Thank you,” she told him. “But it really is okay.”

“Okay.”

She gave him a small wave before whirling around. And didn’t make it two steps when she stumbled and ended up on the ground.

Harvey raced to her side, concern lacing his features.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled before he could even say anything, earning herself a dubious look.

She sighed, an expression of defeat settling on her face.

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer,” she said sheepishly and really Harvey had to wonder how she even made it to his dorm in the first place.

He stood up and offered his arm to help her to her feet. She grasped his hand in hers and a shock of electricity ran through his veins.

She leaned against him to steady herself and Harvey snaked an arm around her waist to ensure she wouldn’t fall again and every inch of him was on fire.

As soon as they entered the room, she broke away from him and collapsed on _his_ bed in a messy heap as a groan escaped her throat.

Her breathing immediately deepened and Harvey could tell she already passed out.

He watched her for a bit, head tilted as he studied this dramatic creature who by some twist of fate had accidentally found herself at his door. 

An urge to know her better, to learn everything about her, encompassed him but he swiftly shook it off.

She was just some drunk broken-hearted girl.

Yet, even as he thought it, he found himself making his way over to his bed and pulling the blanket over her as best as he could, considering she was sprawled out on top of about half of it.

He sighed before crawling into his roommate’s bed, hoping that Jeff wouldn’t be back until late tomorrow because he would be _pissed_ about this.

Harvey stared at the ceiling, desperately trying to regain some of the sleepiness that had consumed him mere minutes ago but it had all been wiped away by a mysterious redhead.

Of course something like this would happen to him.

But as he turned to look at the girl whose name he still didn’t know, her face barely visible in the low light that streamed in through the windows, he couldn’t find it in his heart to be annoyed.

_He wanted more._


	2. Donna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey officially meets the girl who passed out on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting a multi chapter college au right as college started kicking my ass was not good idea. Hope this doesn’t suck too much tho.

It was seven in the morning when Harvey got out of bed. He hadn’t been able to really fall back asleep after everything. But he had a class at nine and he needed to figure out what to do about the redhead tangled in his sheets.

The first thing he did was make two sandwiches, one for each of them. He put a tall glass of water and a bottle of aspirin next to her plate, thinking it best to be prepared for when she woke up. _If_ she woke up.

He watched her warily as he ate his own breakfast. If he couldn’t visibly see her chest rising and falling with each breath he would probably be even more worried than he already was.

The mystery girl was still asleep when he finished eating so he showered and got dressed and now stood in the middle of the room wondering what the hell he should do.

He didn’t have the heart to wake her. Should he leave a note? What would the note even say? Did she have any idea where she was? Should he include that in the possible note?

_What the fuck was the protocol for this situation?_

All of a sudden she began to stir and something inside him stuttered.

She rose up with a groan, grasping her head in her hands.

“Good morning,” Harvey said tentatively when a few moments passed and she didn’t move again.

The girl looked up at him, her eyes barely open.

“Hi,” she mumbled weakly.

Her hair was a knotty disarray and her skin was pale. The eye makeup she wore was smudged, perfectly matching the light lipstick that had become a mess on her chin.

Honestly, she resembled death.

And yet...he was drawn in.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly.

She opened her mouth to answer but suddenly her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her lips and _oh god she was going to be sick._

Before she could try and fail to leave the bed and end up vomiting all over, Harvey snatched a waste paper basket from the corner of the room and rushed to her side.

She tore the thing from his grip and immediately began throwing up. Automatically, Harvey held her hair back so it wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire.

Her knuckles were turning white from how hard she grasped the bin while she hurled up the contents of her stomach. Water filled her eyes and his heart broke a little for her again.

It felt like forever before she stopped retching and Harvey tried his best not to look _too_ disgusted as he set the basket on the floor.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, her voice rough.

She wrapped her arms around herself as if to keep from shattering and she just looked so goddamn _sad._ The urge to hold her filled him unexpectedly but he quickly pushed it away because _what the fuck Harvey._

“It’s okay,” he told her sincerely.

Remembering the food he made earlier, he stood up from the edge of the bed where he’d been sitting and grabbed the sandwich along with the water and aspirin.

He handed her the glass as he set everything else down on his nightstand.

“Drink this. And I made you something to eat. Once your stomach’s settled of course.”

A look of surprise flitted across her features as she stared at him.

“You didn’t have to do that,” she said.

“It’s nothing. Really,” he assured her but she didn’t appear to be convinced.

However, she didn’t argue as she silently sipped her drink and Harvey guessed she was too tired to do so.

“Still...I owe you,” she spoke after a while, still wearing an apologetic expression.

“Well there is one thing,” he said.

She waited for him to elaborate with a stare filled with questions.

“I usually like to know the names of the women who sleep in my bed.”

“I thought this was your roommate’s bed,” she stated in confusion.

“No. You passed out on mine.”

Another groan escaped her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

“I am _so_ sorry.”

“Hey. I told you it’s fine.”

“You can’t possibly mean that.”

“I do,” he said firmly.

And he did mean it. Completely.

Some stranger drunkenly appearing at his door at three in the morning and then crashing in his bed would usually be an inconvenience but there was something about _this_ stranger that somehow just made everything okay.

“I’m Donna,” she finally said.

 _Donna_.

Of course.

Harvey couldn’t explain it but it fit. It was _her_.

“I’m Harvey,” he replied.

“Nice to meet you Harvey,” she declared and his stomach flipped.

He didn’t think he had ever heard his name sound so appealing as it did just then.

“Thank you for...well everything,” she continued.

“You don’t need to thank me.”

“I do,” she echoed his own words and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m usually a very put together person,” she added. “Last night I just wasn’t at my best. At all.”

“We all have our moments,” he said. “And for the record, Richard is a dick. Pun intended.”

“That was terrible,” Donna announced.

“No it wasn’t! I’m proud of it.”

“You should be ashamed,” she professed but the corners of her mouth were turned up and a little voice inside him whispered _yes_.

“Never.”

She rolled her eyes at him and he couldn’t help the grin that surfaced on his face.

Her own smile widened in response and _yes yes yes._

_He wanted more._

“Do you want to get lunch?” the question left his mouth before he could think. “I mean not today because you’re hungover and everything but some other time. Soon?”

Great. He was babbling again.

But an amused look settled on Donna’s features and he decided that he would happily make an idiot out of himself a million times just to see her eyes brighten like that.

“I’d love to,” she answered and his damn heart soared.

She reached down for her purse that had ended up discarded at the foot of the bed last night and dug around inside for a minute before pulling out her phone.

“Here,” she said, holding it out towards him. “Put your number in.”

Harvey tried not to appear as eager on the outside as he was on the inside as he did what he was told.

“I should get going,” he told her after handing her back the device.

He ignored the part of him that protested because he needed to go to his Criminal Law lecture _it was important._

“I have class at nine.”

Donna wrinkled her nose in distaste.

“Why on earth would you sign up for a nine am class?”

“Honestly I ask myself that all the time. If I ever have an answer I’ll let you know.”

“Looking forward to it.”

“You’ll be okay by yourself right?” he asked, his voice heavy with concern.

“I’ll be fine Harvey,” she responded, shooting him an exasperated look. “And I promise I won’t steal anything after you leave.”

“Well that’s...reassuring.”

That grin that made flowers bloom in his chest appeared again and the whole world instantly became a better place.

“Have fun at your class,” she said.

He actually enjoyed Criminal Law but he was pretty sure he would have had a lot more fun spending the day with her.

“I’ll try,” was all he replied instead before heading out the door.

However all he could focus on for the entire lecture was a particular girl with fiery hair.

He didn’t learn a thing that morning.

Besides the fact that he was screwed of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! kudos and comments fuel me js


	3. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Donna go to lunch.

Two days after Donna woke up in his bed, Harvey received a message from her.

_Hey it’s Donna. Lunch at Joe’s at 1? If you still feel like it._

Harvey definitely still felt like it and couldn’t contain his smile as he texted her back.

_Can’t wait. See you later._

His heart jumped as he clicked _send_.

_He was in so much shit._

  
“Hey,” he said, sliding into the chair across from hers.

She was already there when he arrived.

“Hi,” she replied as she looked up from the menu she was studying.

His stomach swirled as he took her in. Shit she was beautiful.

“Well you certainly look better than the last time I saw you,” he teased.

“Shut up,” she retorted, reaching across the table to swat him.

Harvey grinned like a goddamn idiot.

“Here,” she said as she slid him the menu. “I already know what I’m getting.”

“I don’t need it. I always have their triple cheese burgers with bacon. It’s the best thing in the world.”

“You’re going to have a heart attack by the time you’re thirty.”

“Good thing I’m not thirty yet then,” he smirked and Donna rolled her eyes.

“I’ll start planning your funeral from now.”

“If you don’t die of alcohol poisoning first.”

She grabbed a napkin from the holder and crumpled it into a ball before throwing it at him.

It bounced off his chest and Donna laughed and the sound caused butterflies to take flight in his stomach.

Harvey Specter didn’t get butterflies.

 _You do now_ his inner voice drawled.

In response to her action, Harvey snatched a napkin of his own, balling it up and throwing it at her just like she did with him.

It bounced off her nose and this time it was his turn to let out a cackle.

Donna shot him a look filled with challenge that said _you really don’t want to do this_ but _oh he did_.

Before she could make her next move however, a waitress appeared to take their orders and they immediately transformed into picture perfect college students.

“So Harvey, what are you studying?” Donna asked after the waitress left, shooting them both a look that informed them that it would be in their best interest to behave.

Harvey didn’t plan on getting kicked out of one of his favorite restaurants before he’d even eaten and he could tell that Donna didn’t either.

“Law,” he answered. “You?”

“Theatre Arts. I’m going to be an actress,” she declared firmly, almost as if she was preparing for a fight.

But Harvey wasn’t going to argue with her. Not when he could see it.

He still didn’t know Donna that well but there was _something about her_ and if anyone could make it in that cutthroat industry it would be her.

“When you’re famous and become the best actress in the world I’ll be able to tell people _I knew you then_.”

Her eyes sparkled at his statement and a smile spread across her features and that feeling that was becoming familiar tugged at his heartstrings.

“You can tell them about how I almost threw up all over you,” she quipped.

“The key word in that sentence is _almost_ ,” he said, even as he laughed because it _had_ been a close call.

“I’ll probably make a lot of money off that story,” he couldn’t help but muse.

“Oh please,” she scoffed. “Like you’ll need money when you become the best lawyer in the world.”

She said those words with complete conviction and a warm feeling took root in his chest.

“You can never have too much money,” he instantly responded.

“Truer words were never spoken.”

  
It wasn’t long before their food arrived and Harvey’s mouth watered at the sight of his burger. He was starving. Donna, on the other hand twisted her face in disgust as she stared at his meal. Her expression transformed as she glared at him when he practically moaned as he took his first bite.

“Are you done now?” she asked, doing her best to appear annoyed at his dramatics but he could tell she didn’t fully mean it.

Besides, he noticed the look that flickered in her eyes for a brief moment at the sound he had made.

“Never,” was all he replied, concealing his satisfaction at the fact that he affected her like she affected him.

As he expected, she rolled her eyes in response.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Harvey finally asked the question that had been brimming in him all afternoon.

“So...how are you?” he inquired awkwardly. “I mean the other night you were...well you know..”

He trailed off, unsure of how to finish his sentence. Hell he wasn’t even sure how to _start_ his sentence in the first place.

“A huge fucking mess,” Donna concluded. “It’s okay you can say it.”

Harvey was about to object when she sighed, leaning back into her chair. She gazed off into the distance, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth and he wondered what or _who_ occupied her thoughts just then. For the first time, her confidence seemed to waver a bit.

“Like I said I wasn’t my best,” she shrugged, coming back to the present. “But since then I have gotten my shit together and decided to stop being fucked up over an asshole.”

“Good,” he said without even thinking. “You deserve more.”

Her eyes softened and she looked at him in a way that caused his breath to hitch in his throat.

“I know,” she said quietly. “Honestly I should have gotten over him already. But like my ex my heart is also an asshole.”

“The heart wants what it wants.”

“What does your heart want?” she asked before a look of surprise danced over her features, as if the question had fallen out of her mouth without permission.

_Harvey knew that feeling all too well._

However, he didn’t have an answer. The truth was that he’d never even been in a serious relationship. All of the girls that came in and out of his life were nothing more than flings, just some fun or a way to pass the time. He never really felt anything for any of them.

He had never been in love.

It wasn’t something that ever bothered him. In fact he didn’t even think about it.

But now, as the fiery girl waited for a response, he couldn’t help but feel just the tiniest bit pathetic.

“I don’t know. I’ve never even had a serious girlfriend. Maybe my heart doesn’t work,” he joked, deflecting in the only way he knew.

“You let a drunk ass stranger crash in your bed at 3am. Not to mention you held my hair back while I vomited my guts out. I think it works just fine.”

Something inside him lit up again and he wondered if he was always going to feel like this around her.

“So, when’s your next class?” she asked before shoving an absurd amount of pasta into her mouth.

Really, she had no right to judge him for his eating habits.

“In about three hours,” he answered.

“Mine’s in...one hour,” she said, checking the time on her phone.

“I’ll walk you,” he quickly told her because he didn’t want to say goodbye just yet.

And if the smile that appeared on her face was any indication, neither did she.

  
So they paid for their meal, splitting the bill because Donna insisted and began heading to wherever it was that she needed to be.

Truthfully, Harvey had never ventured to the Theatre Arts side of campus.

Donna caught him taking in his new surroundings and snorted.

“You’ve never been here before have you?”

“No,” Harvey replied sheepishly and Donna shook her head in disapproval.

“But I have a feeling I’ll be spending a lot more time here,” he said with a smirk.

“I have a feeling I’ll be spending a lot more time in the Law Faculty,” Donna instantly responded, mirroring his expression.

“Good.”

Donna had that _that look_ in her eyes again and Harvey was suddenly aware that at some point they had stopped walking. And somehow, they were standing mere inches from each other. Briefly, the rest of the world fell away as he simply stared at her, losing himself in everything that she was. His heart pounded in his chest and all he wanted was to remain there, in that moment forever.

Unfortunately, the universe did not grant his wish.

“Donna!” the sound of someone calling her name broke through their little bubble.

Both of them turned to find a blonde frantically waving from where she stood a few feet away.

“Shit!” Donna exclaimed.

Harvey glanced quizzically at her.

“I was supposed to run lines with my friend today,” she explained as she looked at him again. “The department’s doing this play and we’re both auditioning but with everything I just completely forgot.”

“She looks pissed,” Harvey observed, staring at the other girl who wore a frown with her arms crossed against her chest.

Donna winced and then she placed her hand on his arm and his stomach was doing flip flops and _he really needed to get it together._

“I need to go fix this,” she said apologetically. “See you around?”

Harvey nodded because she was still touching him and he hadn’t remembered how to speak yet.

“Bye Harvey,” she said with a smile before walking away.

“Bye Donna,” he replied to her receding figure, finding his voice too late.

As he turned around and began making his way back to his dorm, he couldn’t help the smile that planted itself on _his_ face.

It remained there for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh..this is something? Also I’m probably not going to be able to update next week bc I have midterms and quizzes and basically a lot of shit coming up bc uni sucks. So y’all are gonna have to bear with me I apologize in advance. Anyway thanks for reading! Love y’all.


	4. Better With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey pulls an all nighter to finish a paper and Donna’s stressed about her audition but things aren’t so bad when they’ve got each other.

Harvey was dying.

His head was propped against his hand as the words on the screen of his laptop blurred in front of him. He was about halfway done with his assignment.

_But he still had half to finish._

Brimming with frustration, he rested his head against his desk for a few moments. However he quickly sat back up again because he knew if he remained like that he would soon pass out.

His roommate had made himself scare when he realised that Harvey had a paper due in the morning that he hadn’t even started yet.

It was a routine that began after Jeff woke Harvey with his screams when his laptop crashed at two am and the time Harvey took his anger over a shitty Ethics project out on a number of their plates.

Both of them were at their worst during all nighters.

However, on the occasions that the two of them needed to get shit done for the next day, they would take turns making coffee and ensure that the other didn’t succumb to sleep.

But right now Harvey was all alone and that evil voice in the back of his mind was whispering about how amazing his bed was.

Without thinking, he reached for his phone and automatically dialed the one person who would be able to make him feel less miserable.

“This paper is killing me,” he instantly said into the receiver.

“It’s your fault for starting it so last minute,” Donna replied.

Harvey groaned. He knew she was right but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear it.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Going over my lines again,” she sighed.

Her audition was tomorrow and she had been stressing about it all day.

“Donna you already know all your lines. There is literally nothing more that you can do.”

“I know I just...feel off my game.”

“You’ll be fine,” Harvey said softly.

“I didn’t realise you could see the future,” Donna grumbled and Harvey’s eyebrows shot up.

He was about to fire back but then she spoke again.

“I’m sorry. I just _cannot_ butcher Portia’s character I will not do that to her or Shakespeare I need to be _perfect_.”

Harvey thought she was already perfect but he refrained from voicing his opinion out loud. In her current mood she would just fight him on it.

“Which one is Merchant of Venice again?” he asked, deciding to take another route to distract her. “Is that the one She’s The Man is based off?”

“Oh my god Harvey are you serious? No that is Twelfth Night I can’t believe you even asked that.”

She sounded absolutely appalled and he couldn’t help but grin.

“Well I’m not much of a Shakespeare fan,” he said.

Which was true. He had to read Romeo and Juliet in high school and every time he picked it up he fell asleep. That was the most history he had with old William.

“That’s it. I’m revoking my friendship,” Donna declared.

“Come on! You can teach me all about Shakespeare until I’m up to your standards.”

“And what’s in it for me?”

“Me,” Harvey smirked.

He didn’t need to see her to know she was rolling her eyes.

“I already have that and...well it’s not that great,” she responded without missing a beat.

“Oh you haven’t seen all of me yet.”

“And when will I see all of you?” she inquired in a low voice that made his heart race.

Over the past few weeks, flirting with Donna Paulsen had become his new favorite pastime.

“When you teach me Shakespeare,” he replied as seductively as possible.

Her laughter echoed in his ear and sparks erupted in his chest.

Another thing he had learned was that Donna’s laugh had become his new favorite sound.

“You should probably get back to your paper,” she said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Harvey grunted in response and she let out a quiet giggle.

“Go on. You can do it. Be strong.”

“I don’t have any strength left.”

“Yes you do. You’re Harvey Specter.”

He smiled at that.

“Fine,” he said but the warmth coursing through his veins muted any bitterness he still felt.

“Good luck!”

“You too.”

“Thanks,” she responded softly and he could tell that some of her aggravation had melted away too.

He hung up and stared at his phone for a second before turning back to his laptop with a burst of rejuvenation.

Just like that, everything didn’t seem so shitty anymore.

 

Harvey walked out of his classroom to find Donna sitting on one of the benches nearby. 

She had a cup of coffee in one hand and a copy of Merchant of Venice in the other as she looked over her lines for what Harvey supposed was the millionth time.

“What are you doing here?” he asked after walking over to her.

Surprise crossed over her features as she stared up at him, breaking out of her Shakespeare induced trance.

“Told you I was gonna start spending more time in the Law faculty,” she replied, echoing her words from that first day they spent together.

A smile immediately plastered itself on his face.

“True but usually I’m the one meeting you.”

“Well I decided to change that today.”

“So are you ready?” he inquired as he sat down next to her.

“No!” she exclaimed just as he expected. “And I had two extra weeks to prepare because they postponed it and I’m still in shit.”

“You’re not,” Harvey stated with a glare. “You’re gonna do great.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Because you’re Donna,” Harvey answered simply. “And you’re awesome.”

She grinned, leaning her head against his shoulder and a part of him damn near melted.

“You’re right.”

“I always am.”

“That’s debatable.”

Donna straightened before taking a sip of her coffee while Harvey looked on longingly.

“I could use another one of those.”

“This is my fourth for the morning,” she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Fourth?!” Harvey exclaimed.

“I was up all night,” she shrugged as if that was a perfect explanation.

“So was I. Donna that is _not_ healthy.”

“Says the guy who frequently consumes triple cheese bacon burgers,” she instantly quipped, shooting him a look of her own.

“Okay we’re talking about _your_ unhealthy habits right now not mine.”

She all but ignored him as she rose from her seat and held a hand out in his direction.

“Come on. I don’t want to be late.”

Harvey grasped her hand as he stood up, loosely throwing his arm around her shoulder as they headed to the other side of campus.

 

It wasn’t long before they reached their destination and Donna took a deep breath before entering the auditorium.

“You’re gonna be amazing,” Harvey reassured and she nodded.

“Here,” she said, handing him her copy of the play. “We both know I don’t need this.”

He instantly smiled at the return of that confidence that he knew and loved.

“Break a leg,” he said, just the tiniest bit proud of himself for the use of theatre lingo.

Donna’s expression however said he was an idiot but he didn’t miss the way she bit back a smile.

The corners of her mouth remained upturned as she walked through the doors and something in him automatically lit up.

Plopping down on the stairs, Harvey pulled his laptop out of his bag. He had a case briefing to type up for the next day and he didn’t plan on pulling another goddamn all nighter.

He was so lost in his work he didn’t even notice when Donna came out of the room.

“I got it!” she squealed, running to stand in front of him. “I got the part! I mean it still has to be officially posted but Morales said it’s basically mine. I did it!”

“I told you I’m always right,” he grinned as he stood up and pulled her into a hug.

His eyes fluttered shut for the briefest of moments as he held her. Her hair smelled like flowers and he was pretty sure he had a new favorite scent now too.

_God he was in so much trouble._

“You were right about one thing,” Donna told him after pulling away.

Harvey was too busy trying to get his heartbeat back to its regular pace to respond.

“We need to celebrate,” she said, her eyes shining brighter than any star he had ever seen.

_Fuck his case briefing._

He bent down to put away his laptop and grab his bag.

“Lead the way,” he said, holding out his arm.

Still wearing a huge grin, Donna hooked her arm in his as she took him to the little cafe right next to the Faculty of Engineering that sold her favorite milkshakes.

And in a little booth slurping milkshakes, laughing about the stupidest things with Donna, Harvey realised he had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked this! I know I said last chapter that updates are gonna be kinda slow but I just wanna reiterate that bc university is killing my ass. So please be patient with me and thanks for reading and sticking with this story so far. Love y’all


	5. This Is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna drags Harvey to a Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all like this because I haven’t even started chapter 6 yet so it’s gonna be a while lol

One of the many things that Harvey had learned about Donna Paulsen was that she loved Halloween.

He wasn’t surprised because of...well her _entire personality._

However, he wasn’t much of a fan of the holiday himself.

Donna was absolutely mortified when she found out.

_“First Shakespeare now Halloween? Why am I even friends with you?” she had asked exasperatedly._

_“Because of my good looks and charm,” Harvey grinned, to which Donna responded with a very undignified snort._

But because she was Donna and he was Harvey he let her convince him to go with her to some Halloween party that a friend of a friend was hosting.

Another thing he had learned about her was that she had _a lot_ of friends.

His own friend, Jared, had laughed mercilessly at him when Harvey complained about the party during class.

_“God you’re so fucked.”_

Harvey hadn’t even bothered to respond because there was nothing he could say.

_He was fucked._

Yet, he didn’t really care. He knew that he would happily follow Donna anywhere if she asked but it didn’t bother him one bit. After all, she was worth it.

  
“God you’re such a nerd,” was first thing Donna said upon laying eyes on his Han Solo getup as she opened the door.

Harvey felt every ounce of oxygen leave his body as he took in Donna in her black dress and red lipstick. Her hair was in an updo, showing off the perfect angles of her face and allowing the light to hit the glittering earrings she wore. Audrey Hepburn couldn’t have done it better herself.

“You’re a theatre kid,” he countered as soon as he found his tongue.

Donna glared at him so hard he was surprised he didn’t drop dead.

With a huff, she turned on her heel after loudly shutting the door and began walking away from her dorm, as well as him.

“Oh come on!” Harvey called out as he chased after her. “I’m sorry!”

Donna ignored him, continuing to walk at a pace that should not be possible for someone wearing heels.

“Please forgive me,” he implored, shooting her his most innocent smile.

With a sigh, she stopped, turning to face him.

“You know that Specter charm you’re always talking about is non-existent right?”

“No you’re just Donna and it doesn’t work on you because you’re a superior human being.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Donna said as she poked his chest, the corners of her mouth quirking up.

“I know,” Harvey replied with a smirk of his own.

“You’re such an idiot.”

“You’re friends with an idiot.”

“You’re my idiot,” she said and his heart jumped out of his goddamn chest.

“Come on let’s go,” Donna added as she began walking again.

Harvey followed her with a spring in his step and a grin on his face that remained for the entirety of their journey.

  
Leaning against a wall, Harvey watched Donna swaying on the makeshift dance floor with a few friends as the latest Taylor Swift single blasted in the background.

She had tried to convince him to join her but he claimed that him dancing was something no one ever needed to witness. For the moment she let him be but he knew she would soon return with those pleading eyes and eventually he’d relent.

“Never thought I’d see you here.”

Harvey turned in the direction of the familiar voice and found himself staring at Poison Ivy.

“I could say the same thing,” he replied.

Sara hated Halloween more than anyone he knew.

“My girlfriend dragged me,” she nodded towards a blonde dressed as Harley Quinn who was talking to a guy in a french fry costume.

Harvey had to give him points for originality.

“What brings you here? Or should I say _who_?” she asked.

He pointed at Donna who was laughing loudly at something and a smile automatically graced his features.

“She’s just a friend though,” he said.

“Oh please,” Sara scoffed. “You’ve been staring at her like a creep for the past twenty minutes. If she’s _just a friend_ then I’m Beyoncé.”

“You know if you paid this much attention in class I wouldn’t have kicked your ass at our last mock trial,” Harvey stated.

He couldn’t exactly deny that he hadn’t been staring at Donna _but it hadn’t been for twenty whole minutes._

“Don’t insult me just to change the topic. Also the next time that we go up against each other I’m going to wipe the floor with your sorry ass.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

“Fuck off Harvey.”

It crossed his mind then that he should introduce Sara to Donna. Something told him that they would get along great.

He flashed her a smile in response and she flipped him off before stalking off towards her girlfriend.

Turning his attention back towards the dance floor, he caught sight of a guy in a shitty vampire costume with a grip on Donna’s arm.

 _Richard_.

Filled with curiosity after Donna had stumbled into his room, Harvey did a little research. And even with fake blood smeared all over his face, Harvey was able to recognize her ex.

Donna’s eyes were filled with fire as she stared him down.

Without even thinking, Harvey began making his way towards them, anger quickly coursing through his veins.

“Let me go,” Donna’s voice was dangerously low.

“I just want to talk,” Richard slurred.

“She said let her go,” Harvey stated venomously as he planted himself next to the pair.

Moving to look at Harvey, a grin spread across Richard’s face. He dropped Donna’s arm and held up his own hands in front of him in a gesture of mock surrender.

“Sorry man,” he said. “Didn’t realise she was yours now.”

Richard then looked at Donna before directing his question at her.

“So Donna, aren’t you gonna introduce me to the newest guy you’re fucking?”

Harvey was aware of Donna’s hand balled up at her side and he was pretty sure she was going to punch him.

_He wanted her to punch him._

However, before he knew what was happening, his own first was colliding with her ex boyfriend’s face. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the asshole fall to the floor, _real_ blood spurting from his nose.

Every pair of eyes in the room was suddenly glued to the three of them.

“I’m Harvey Specter,” he announced, looking down at the drunken heap who was struggling to simply sit up.

Even with the music playing, the entire room would be able to hear a pin drop. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to get a full view of the show.

“Want to get out of here?” Harvey asked softly as he switched his focus back to Donna.

He would never admit it but the multitude of attention unnerved him a bit.

“Yes,” she breathed, clasping her hand in his.

Just like that, everything was okay again.

So they quickly made their escape, fingers entwined as they ignored the stares and whispers that followed their every move because no one else mattered but them.

  
It wasn’t long before they found themselves in the middle of campus, a chilly autumn wind whipping their skin as the moonlight blanketed them.

“Okay that was awesome,” Donna spoke after a while. “But I gotta admit I’m a little pissed that you punched him before I could.”

A burst of laughter escaped from within Harvey.

“I’m sorry for stealing your moment,” he apologized.

“It’s okay,” she sighed. “Like I said, it was awesome so I can’t be _too_ mad.”

Harvey smiled in response as they made their way over to one of the benches nearby.

As soon as they were sitting, Donna began pulling out all of the clips buried in her hair, letting her auburn waves tumble down her shoulders. She deposited the million bobby pins into her purse, all the while grumbling about how that damn hairstyle was giving her a headache.

“How’s your hand?” Donna inquired suddenly.

“It’s fine,” he answered.

She shot him a look before gently tugging at his wrist to bring his hand on her lap. A frown settled on her features as she took in the slightly purple bruises that were already beginning to form at his knuckles.

“It really is fine,” he said softly. “It’s not the first time I’ve punched someone.”

Donna’s eyebrows shot up.

“Care to elaborate?”

“I’ve just been in a few fights in high school,” Harvey explained. “Besides I box so there’s that.”

“You box?” she asked almost incredulously. “How did I not know that?”

“Well I haven’t in a while,” he shrugged. “I don’t usually have a lot of time once the semester picks up and school starts kicking my ass.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“ _Donna_ ,” Harvey said as he stared at her.

“It’s kinda hot,” she eventually mumbled and Harvey blinked because he didn’t follow.

“The boxing thing,” she added.

“Really?”

This time it was his turn to raise his eyebrows.

Donna nodded.

“Huh.”

“No other girl’s ever told you that?” she asked, a trace of amusement in her tone. “I’m pretty sure it’s a universal thing.”

“It’s not exactly something that comes up in a lot of conversations,” he replied drily.

“Well now you know.”

Harvey didn’t tell her that the only girl he wanted to impress was her.

“Are you okay?” he asked abruptly. “I mean the whole Richard thing...”

As usual, he trailed off, unsure of exactly what he wanted to say. No one made him tongue tied like Donna Paulsen.

“I’m fine,” she said firmly. “He’s just kind of a jerk when he drinks. Well more so than usual.”

The frown that settled on her expression made Harvey want to find the piece of shit in question and hit him again.

“I always knew he was asshole,” she stated quietly, more to herself than him. “But he was nice to _me_. And because I’m stupid I fell for him. Until one day he wasn’t so nice anymore.”

“You’re not stupid,” Harvey objected.

Donna gave him a doubtful look in return.

_“You’re not.”_

Silence filled the space around them before she spoke again.

“He taught me that I should fall in love with someone who’s nice to everyone. At least I learned something.”

She shrugged, trying to keep her voice light but Harvey could see the hint of sadness in her eyes.

Suddenly, he rose from his seat to stand in front of her, holding out his hand.

“What are you doing?” she asked in confusion.

“We never got a chance to dance back at the party,” he answered.

“You were one who turned me down.”

“I didn’t feel like making a fool of myself in front of everyone,” he defended himself.

“And now?”

“You already know I’m a fool.”

Donna laughed in agreement before accepting his outstretched hand.

He pulled her towards him, his heart beating a thousand miles per second in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she threw hers around his neck and the whole world stood still.

“You know this isn’t the kind of dancing that was going on at the party. And there isn’t any music-”

“Shh,” Harvey interrupted.

“Did you just shush me?”

“Mhm.”

She shot him one of her threatening looks and he flashed her a smile in reply.

“This is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever done,” she said.

“You really know how to ruin a moment don’t you?”

“Excuse you. I make moments.”

“You’re not making this one,” he quipped.

Donna huffed, filling him with amusement.

All of a sudden, she rested her head on his shoulder as her arms tightened around his neck.

Everything in him stilled.

His eyes fell shut as he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent of her flowery shampoo.

This was the cheesiest thing he had ever done too.

He had become a total fucking sap but he didn’t mind at all.

Donna and Harvey swayed to the sound of the leaves rustling in the breeze as the sky looked down on them and the stars eavesdropped on their heartbeats.

It had never been easier for him to breathe.

Everything around them faded away as he lost himself in this moment.

He dreaded when it would end and they would need to say goodnight and part ways.

But for now, they existed. They were light and laughter and everything that was good in the world.

In that instant, they were _perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to post this for Halloween so I finished it today hope it doesn’t seem too rushed (because it kind of is lol). Also the scene with Harvey and Donna dancing is pretty cheesy but I was listening to Eavesdrop by The Civil Wars and it happened. Besides this whole fic is cheesy lmao so whatever. Thanks for reading and hope y’all enjoyed it! As usual feel free to leave kudos and comments thx


	6. Highlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Donna have a pillow fight.

Donna’s wild laughter was the only thing to fill the room, bouncing off the walls while Harvey glared at her.

“Are you done now?” he asked as she tried to catch her breath.

“It’s not my fault you’re so terrible,” she replied defensively.

They were sprawled out on her bed, having just finished watching The Breakfast Club, which was the only movie they could agree on.

Donna had mentioned wanting to practice her lines so being the good friend that he was, Harvey offered to run through them with her.

Only, he had barely managed to make it through two sentences before Donna’s cackling interrupted him.

“I’m never helping you again,” he said drily.

“Harvey you are the _worst_ actor in the world. You’re not helping anyone.”

He grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at her in response.

“Hey!” she yelled as it almost knocked her over.

This time Harvey was the one laughing.

However his victory was short lived as Donna immediately retaliated.

“Ow!” he exclaimed as the pillow smacked him in the face.

“Oops,” she smirked.

Harvey gently picked up Donna’s laptop from the bed and set it down on the floor so as to ensure it’s safety.

“This is war,” he declared seriously, grabbing the biggest pillow on her bed.

“Bring it Specter,” she said, her eyes flashing as she armed herself with a weapon of her own.

And that was the moment all hell broke loose.

Harvey’s yells and Donna’s squeals echoed throughout the space as they fought like children. It was a wonder no one appeared at the door to tell them to keep it the fuck down.

He was used to having pillow fights with his brother and could usually hold his own but _shit Donna was vicious_. After about ten minutes he gave up, curling himself into a ball and shielding his face from her unrelenting assault.

“Truce! Truce!” he managed to cry out.

A sigh escaped her as she stopped hitting him.

Harvey rolled onto his back, panting as he tried to get enough air in his lungs.

“You’re so weak,” she said, running a hand through her messy hair in a half hearted attempt to tame her tangled curls.

“Marcus would love you,” Harvey mumbled.

“Everybody loves me Harvey,” Donna responded, stretching out next to him.  
He merely smiled because she wasn’t exactly wrong.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed and he reached into his pocket. The smile on his face only grew wider as he read the text he had just received.

“Is that your dad again?” Donna asked.

“Yeah. Yet another message about how he can’t wait to see me for Thanksgiving,” he answered with a playful roll of his eyes.

Despite his words, the truth was that Harvey was just as excited as his father. He had missed his family more than he let on.

“It’s sweet,” Donna commented as an almost wistful look flashed across her eyes.

Unlike most of the student body, she was spending Thanksgiving in her dorm. Her father had to travel out of the country for some business thing during that weekend and Donna didn’t like her mother’s new boyfriend so she had declined _that_ invitation.

“Why don’t you come spend Thanksgiving with me?” Harvey asked on a whim. “My family would love to have you.”

Gordon would also love to meet the girl he had heard so much about but that wasn’t something he was going to mention to her.

Besides, he had meant it when he said his little brother would adore her and his mother would accept any guest of his with open arms. Lily would probably break out his baby pictures just to make him squirm while his father joined in the teasing and Donna would enjoy it thoroughly.

“It’s okay,” Donna replied, breaking him out of his thoughts. “I have my bed and junk food and that’s really all you need for any good holiday.”

“Are you sure?”

He tried his best to hide the disappointment in his tone.

“I’m sure,” she stated. “I’ll be fine here. Really.”

“Okay,” he said reluctantly because he knew better than to argue with her.

“Just bring me back some pumpkin pie,” she added quickly.

“Why are you so obsessed with pumpkin pie?”

She had been asking everyone she knew to bring back at least one slice for her.

“It’s only the best Thanksgiving food!” she exclaimed.

“The turkey Donna. The turkey.”

She shot him an incredulous look, as if she couldn’t believe what was coming out of his mouth.

“I really am going to revoke my friendship.”

“You say that all the time.”

“This time I mean it.”

“You can’t stop being friends with me now. You’re in too deep.”

“Shut up,” Donna grumbled and Harvey grinned because he knew he had won.

It was a rare occasion.

“I’ll bring back three slices,” Harvey announced abruptly.

Donna’s face lit up just as he knew it would but the sight still sent sparks flying in his heart.

“I’m holding you to that.”

“Would I ever lie to you?”

“No,” she said softly, staring at him in a way that caused starlight to dance throughout his veins.

The corners of his mouth were turned up lazily as he gazed back at her.

He never wanted her to stop looking at him like that.

 _He never wanted them to end_.

And as Harvey spent the day lounging around in Donna’s room and ignoring his responsibilities for just one day, it hit him that she was the highlight of his life.

He hadn’t known but this was what he had been waiting for.

Harvey’s heart woke up the second he met Donna Paulsen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but like I said before I’m busy with school. Also I started feeling kinda demotivated with this story so it took a while before I even started writing this chapter. Anyway I hope everyone still likes it. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is...something. Idk hope y’all like it and stick around for the other chapters (if I actually write them lol). Anyway thanks for reading! Kudos and comments much appreciated


End file.
